tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Aboard the Disco Star
Log Title: Aboard the Disco Star Characters: Backblast, Big-Time, Detritus, Discord, The Fallen, Jetfire, Rartorata, Scales, Seawing, Ar-gent Silverfinger, Snaptrap, Springer Location: Disco Star, Sol System Astroid Belt, Space Date: December 03, 2017 TP: Rise of the Seacons TP Summary: The Fallen invades the Disco Star. Category:2017 Category:Logs Category:Rise of the Seacons TP As logged by Springer - Sunday, December 03, 2017, 6:47 PM --------------------------------------------- Command Center - Decagon <> Springer says, "Unknown shuttle detected launching from Cybertron. It scans as a Junkion shuttle, but it's not registered in what passes for their database. It might be the Seacons. Anyone available to give chase?" <> Scales says, "I'm not very good in space fights, but I can support somebody else!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Uhh... I suck in space too but if you need some data I can head in. Might be able to hack their comms too" <> Springer says, "Excellent. Meet up at the Federation and we'll give chase." Autobot Shuttle <''Federation''> <> Discord says, "Really, might be able to get into their comms? Sounds like you need an expert." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I am an expert, luv." <> Discord says, "We shall see." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Well, considering I'm the only one out of us who's made a successful broadcast incursion onto the Decepticon's main board, I think we shall indeed see." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I was considering Max Headrooming them, but... instead I warned them about the Fallen and told 'em about the one I dumped outside Con medical." <> Scales snickers over the channel. "You really don't know Discord very well." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I ain't the one talking shit 'bout another one's skills." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Rartorata has given Snaptrap the coordinates to a massive space station that has been hidden away for many Earth years -- the Disco Star. The giant mirror ball travels through space, tracing the path Unicron took shortly before its death. For some time, the evil Junkions have kept quiet, planting their schemes, harvesting profit, but for what larger cause, no one knew. Now The Hatemaker warps in just out of weapons range. On the bridge, a voice unheard in modern times opens a commlink to speak to the Disco Star directly. << Servants of my Master. Receive us, and grant me what I seek. >> <> Discord says, "Considering I waas a Decepticon, I've done that. I wasn't talking anything, merely stating a fact that we shall see." Scales peers out of the shuttle windows. "Ooh, I remember that shiny thing. It's been a while." Springer has tracked The Hatemaker from Cybertron, and given chase in the Federation. He frowns at the chatter on Autobot, and scowls further when they come into view of The Hatemaker... and the Disco Star, "Knock it off. Focus. What is that thing, Scales? You've seen it before?" Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> "We were followed. This does not bode well. How in the cosmos did they track us? Seawing, I want -answers-." Snaptrap is not pleased, but then, he is rarely pleased, so this is likely not a surprise to anyone. Backblast sits quietly at the back of the ship, his rifle across his lap. He looks over at Springer and then leans to look out the window too, frowning. He peers at The Hatemaker for several seconds before, within the backpack-style unit on his back, things begin to whir and chatter as a mixture of mechanical and electronic cryptographic gear kicks into life. "Communications..." Backblast says. "I'm picking up... something. It's encrypted, heavily... decryption in progress. Very complex." Scales sits back and thinks. "Well, it was -years- ago. There was this Junkion, Longsight, and he got caught by these evil Junkions! I didn't get to go on any of the missions." She pouts. "But the footage had this as their station." A communique pops up in response, there's a very pleased and sincere-looking Junkion Femme with a big smile and earpiece. She responds as if by rote. "Hello and thank you for calling Evil Incorporated, all of our megalomaniacs are currently busy, dominating other customers! We're anxious to get to your needs, but you should know, the current wait time is.." She suddenly stiffens as if possessed, "TEN SECONDS." then slouches back into her former cheery personality, "Please stay on the line." Music plays as the Fallen and his ilk are put on hold. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkB-hDXqffI ~~Eeeevil, Evil is his one and only name...~~ :~~Eeeevil, in his mind there is no other game!~~ ~~When your name is Evil, that is good or so you think.~~ :~~but you're s...~~ Offscreen, the receptionist gives up and patches through to everyone all at the same time. Hundreds of viewscreens all pop up, hundreds of Junkions (mostly minions), most of which sporting goatees or evil mustaches all look up grimly, echoing each other, "Yes? Status report! Get me the bridge!" :"Ahhh, Welco-- ---meet at last." ::"Welcome, we meet at last!" A hundred figures just start chuckling in a wave of megolomania that threatens to break through the screen! As for Detritus, his intro is a bit more flashy. His back turned to the camera, in some sort of small room. From above, a small contraption lowers down towards him, as if it were to place a helmet on his head, but no! It carries not a helmet, it carries a metal goatee. Slowly it descends before Detritus, the sound of welding can be heard before he swivels about in his chair. About half of the Junkion minions on screen all seem to log off simultaneously. The Hound repaint intones over a dozen more, "You and what army? You can't meet the Duke! Are you crazy? Nobody gets to meet the Duke. You meet him once and then you're dead!" Discord moves over to Scales. "Well, consider now the chance to make up for that. Also, catch..." With that Discord begins to transform, shrinking down into a micro cassette. Discord collapses into a grey cassette. Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger says, "Alright, fellows, time to earn your pay." A hatch opens on the side of the luxury jet and a handful of humans dressed in very shiny tactical gear disembark. "As soon as you're off, I can switch to something more appropriate for guests." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Seawing shudders in fear. Recently repaired after the fiasco with the interrupted ritual that brought back The Fallen in the first place, Seawing fears he's on thin ice already. He quickly checks the cloaking device -- good. He does another scan, and then slowly turns to look at The Fallen. Quietly, he radios Snaptrap. << It's our guest. He's putting off a lot of weird energy -- too much for The Hatemaker to mask. I'm sorry I didn't detect it sooner. >> Scales snags Discord out of the air and tucks him under a wing. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> << You're fine, Seawing. This is a unusual circumstance, and there is no way you could have prepared for every possible eventuality. Even -I- am not harsh enough to punish you for this occurance. >> Snaptrap then looks at The Fallen as well. "Your presence has attracted possible hostiles. I would like this to be finished as quickly as possible." Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger pulls out an enercig and affixes it to a holder, then waves for one of the mercenaries to light it. The mercenary does, with ill grace. Springer frowns. "Evil Junkions, huh? This is a headache I don't need. Backblast - Discord -- what are you picking up between the ship and the station?" Springer leans forward, his blue optics locked on the bizarre spectacle of the Disco Star. Onboard the Disco Star, Sci-Nide regards the humans in their very shiny and terribly futuristic gear. "I suppose that's putting it to good use..." Backblast continues to try and break into the comm circuit, his counter-cryptography set whirring and clacking loudly away within his frame. He frowns, glaring at the two ships in space. "I don't like the look o' this..." Backblast frowns, pulling up his scope and staring at it through the window. "Seacons! The same bunch of cu- the same lot I saved that Con from. Oh, this is bad. Still decrypting... wait! I got something... gimme a lead, quickly." He beckons impatiently, opening a panel in his 'backpack' to reveal a standard 3.5" audio jack. Backblast adds "There's a visual aspect too but my cryptographic gear is a bit... outdated." Discord says, "Working on the station. They have an... eclectic, security system to say the least." Scales bounds over to one of the shuttle panels and retrieves a cord with an audio jack on it. "Not a problem!" She scrabbles over to Backblast on three paws and peers at the interface for a moment before connecting it. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> The Fallen ignores Snaptrap's comment. His burning optics are also focused on the Disco Star. << You will put me in contact with Spec-Tor immediately. He is a loyal servant of my Master. The rest of you are secondary -- and expendable, >> he warns. The flames in his chest are stoked in his irritation, increasing the heat on the bridge. Rartorata turns quickly to look at The Fallen, making a low buzzing sound almost below audibility. Onboard the Disco Star, The humans, in spite of training, cluster together a bit under Sci-Nide's gaze. Ar-gent Silverfinger says, "Spec-Tor?" he takes a long draw on the enercig. "Well, if you want to deal with yesterday's news, I suppose that's your perogative." Big-Time stomps into the control room of the Disco Star. He fixes his small, beady optics on Ar-gent Silverfinger. "Well, hello, Mr. Fancypants!" he bellows. "What did I tell you about smokin' on the bridge, see? Better answer me before I do some damage you won't walk away from." Big-Time clenches one of his massive ham-hands and stares threateningly up at Ar-Gent, before glancing dumbly upward as the alarms go off at the approach of two shuttles, and the attempted communication from The Fallen, intercepted by Detritus and then responded to by Ar-Gent. Big-Time gapes around at the collected Junkions. "What's goin' on here? I'm the boss. Need the info." He glances at a viewscreen showing the shuttles outside. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Snaptrap dislikes being ignored, but allows it this time. << Seacons, make sure you are fully prepared for battle. There is an Autobot shuttle out there, and our weapon systems haven't been adequately tested in an actual combat scenario. Let's get them online and ready. NOW. >> Backblast nods "Tell me about it..." He begins to broadcast the conversation through the shuttle's speakers. "Keep us back, yeah? We don't wanna be spotted." His professional rivalry with Discord seems forgotten. "Or at least, we don't wanna be seen as a threat." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Seawing nods in response to Snaptrap's private radio message. He brings The Hatemaker's weapons systems online, and sends the other Seacons to man different turrets -- all except Nautilator, which he sends to look for The Hatemaker's headlight fluid to keep him busy until the danger is passed. << Ready for battle, boss. >> he radios back to Snaptrap. Onboard the Disco Star, Sci-Nide looks to Big-Time, "Hey, no stepping on my lines." The scientist turns back to the view screen, "It seems someone tipped them off that we have the Maltese Falcon on board, and decided to get it through straight, brute force.... how dissapointing." From his monitor, Detritus responds to Big-Time, "Oh switch off! Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder! You'll rue the day. Well....start rueing." His attention turns towards The Fallen, "Your authority is not recognized here in Fort Kickass." He strokes his tiny goatee with a single finger, its disproportionately small to really get any dramatic effect out of it." Forty Junkions say in calm, British tandem, "You may fire when ready." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> The Fallen's head snaps back at the Junkions' response. << You dare? >> he roars, his voice echoing across the bridge and over the commwave to the Disco Star. << I am Megatronus, the original Decepticon, herald of Unicron! You will allow me onboard to collect the Angolmois, or I will kill all of you and take it for myself! >> The Fallen takes a step forward, as if prepared to launch himself physically through the front of The Hatemaker and attack the Disco Star himself. Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger leans over to the humans. "Make yourselves useful, won't you?" He waves to them, and they take up guard positions. "Come now, we're modern bots, not savages. We have something you want, but you haven't offered us anything WE want." Big-Time seems to wilt on the face of the threats. All is his egotistical blustering folds like a camp chair. "Maybe we should listen to him, see? He's the Boss - to him, we're just caporegimes. Let's just hand him the dark energon and maybe he'll go away, see? We don't want any trouble -- not that kinda trouble." He glances between Ar-Gent and the shuttles on the viewscreen. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Snaptrap eyes The Fallen as he looks ready to propel himself bodily through the Seacon's ship. "If you damage my ship, Megatronus, you -will- be held responsible for its' repair. Is that clear?" There is no trembling, no hesitation in his voice. The Seacon commander is deadly serious, and it's obvious that, while he respects the power of the mech, he will not allow him to walk all over him. Onboard the Disco Star, Detritus looks indignant at Big-Time's response, "Who died and made you Da Capo? You wanna know how to get Capone? They pull a knife, you pull a gun. He sends one of yours to the hospital, you send one of his to the morgue. *That's* the *Chicago* way! And that's how you get Capone." He slams his fist down, and stands, apparently moving to another room, "Now do you want to do that? Are you ready to do that?" Sci-Nide glares at Big-Time, "The Americans are fools. I offered my services, they refused. So did the East. Now they can both pay for their mistake." Backblast blinks "Dark energon? I dunno what that is but it don't sound good, not at all..." He looks to the others. "Problem is, we're not 'zactly in much of a position to intervene, are we?" Scales looks to Springer. "We don't have a lot of weapons. Discord an' I could sneak on board and find the Energon, maybe, but we couldn't bring it out..." Discord says, "I'm just finding vague references to Unicron in reference to that, but nothing concrete..." Springer nods, accepting Backblast's advice. "We're outgunned, that's for sure, if that battle station is operational. We'll pull back out of weapons range, but we need to know more about what's going on." He looks at the other Autobots. "Do you think you can get on board?" Scales pulls Discord out from under her wing. "You're sneakier than I am. You wanna switch and carry me on board?" Backblast shrugs a little. "I can give it a shot." He looks at Discord a moment. "Talk to Encore when we get back, he knows a lot of old legends. Comes from bein' a barkeep I guess, y'hear stuff." He ponders. "Hard part's gonna be gettin' aboard, I'll be easy enough to hide once I get on." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> The Fallen doesn't respond to Snaptrap's demands directly, but neither does he do anything immediately to damage The Hatemaker. He leaves command and defense of The Hatemaker to Snaptrap, and focuses his attention on Evil, Inc. << What I offer you is your lives, and a chance to serve Unicron upon his return. Do not make me ask again. >> Rartotata looks to Snaptrap. "We cannot allow the Autobots to interfere again. Are you willing to use this ship to engage theirs?" Discord considers, "It's possible, but we have no idea on the layout of that station, so getting anywhere useful is another matter once we're in." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> "Of course. We have need to test our ship in battle, and this should be a good test run." Snaptrap nods to Seawing, silently telling his second-in-command to begin manuevering the ship into position. "OK," Springer responds. "You three try to get onboard and see if you can hack into their system and get a layout. I'll provide cover and a distraction if necessary -- and try to stay alive and in one piece enough to give you all a ride home," he chuckles. Backblast nods a little, thoughtfully. "Yeah... uh... on second thoughts we might wanna de-ass the area instead. It looks like one of them is comin' around for a run on us. We might have to report this one in and come back with a full strike." Backblast points out the window at The Hatemaker, which Seawing is bringing in to what really is starting to look like an attack position. Onboard the Disco Star, Sci-Nide calmly responds to the thinly veiled threat, "I was curious to see what kind of man you were. I thought there may be even a place for you with SPECTRE." Ar-gent Silverfinger looks over at Sci-Nide. "You have no objection to increasing the stakes?" "We can use this in our favor, if you're willing to risk it. You three eject with spacepacks and make your way to the station while I lead the Seacons in a merry chase. When you're ready, give me the signal and I'll haul aft back for a daring rescue." Springer grins, literally shrugging off the insanity of his plan. Scales nods. "Yessir!" She carefully puts Discord down on the floor and steps back to give him room. The cassette shudders and expands. Arms, legs, and head unfolding from the sides and top. Landing on the ground and standing before you is Discord. Backblast raises an eyebrow a little. "Sorry have you just had yer brain swapped with Encore?" He shakes his head. "Nah. I'm not stupid, I'm not gonna go floating around in space with just a jetpack while there's a chance of space weapons bein' fired. You know what happens when one of those things hits a cybertronian? The cybertronian disappears, count me out of this madness. You two go if you want but nah, I'm out. Besides, I need to keep the comm relay open and record everything in the highly likely eventuality that you don't make it back." Scales says, "I don't need a jetpack. I can fly!" Discord considers the ship and station outside. "I think it's a bad idea on the face, but the potential for intelligence outweighs the risk." He holds out a hand to Scales, "Let's see what we can learn." Scales shrinks and folds down into a small tan cassette. "But Discord won't be seen. He's really good at hiding." Discord catches Scales and tucks the tape away. "Like a cat, one might say..." Springer nods. "Let Discord and Scales go -- they're too small to be seen. Backblast, it's better you stay with me anyway -- I might need your help if we're caught and boarded, and I need you to get this information back to Iacon in any case." Springer turns back to the Bottapes. "Primusspeed, you two. I'll be back." Backblast nods "Understood. Fly safe... you're mad." He resumes watching, keeping his antenna extended. Discord grins a bit maniacally, "I defected from the Decepticons, so, yes, a bit." Scales disembarks from the Federation. Springer watches the small Autobots leave, and frowns. "Alright, Backblast. Let's get out of here." Autobot Shuttle <''Federation''> retreats from the area in the face of the threat from The Hatemaker. Discord goes and grabs a jetpack, just in case. Before opening a hatch, stepping out, and fading into the starlight. Discord fades into the shadows without a sound. Onboard the Disco Star, Big-Time looks between Ar-gent and Sci-Nide as they discuss raising the stakes, and then yells, "Smoke bomb!" He pretends to throw down a flash grenade and then backs quickly out of the room. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Snaptrap takes a seat in the captain's chair and begins preparations to start an assault on the Autobot shuttle, which... leaves? That doesn't sound right. However, Snaptrap assesses the situation and decides to let the Autobots go. For now. If The Hatemaker gets too far from the Disco Star, Megatronus might not be too pleased, and as such, Snaptrap simply sends a comm signal to all Seacon crew, << All hands, yellow alert, step down from red alert. >> Onboard the Disco Star, the humans all twitch in the direction of the pretend flash grenade, but Ar-Gent holds out a hand and they hold it together. For now. Sci-Nide presses a button on his console and the screen showing the various Evil Junkions switches to an old fashion television test pattern with the words 'Please Standy By' wrritten across it and 'The Girl from Ipanema' playing. Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger says, "This obviously won't do. He's trying to kidnap what we've rightfully stolen." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> The Fallen clenches a clawed fist, and for a moment, it looks like he might literally explode into a fireball of anger and frustration. Rartorata glances quickly between The Fallen and Snaptrap, as if nervous that very thing might happen. However, after a long moment, The Fallen simply turns to Snaptrap and says quietly, "Rartotata tells me you are a skilled negotiator." Discord crosses the inky blackness of space as switfly and stealithly as possible. Once at the hull of the Disco Star he starts searching for a valid access point. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Snaptrap considers this for a moment. "In certain circumstances, yes. However, as far as I know, we have nothing to use for bargaining currently. I am also hesitant to use force, as my ship is untested in battle, and the opposition is an unknown factor. So, with basic trading unavailable as far as I know, and combat not an option, what leverage do we have over them?" "Hmm," The Fallen contemplates, stroking his pointed chin. "These Junkions vex me," The Fallen admits. "I am greatly vexed." The Fallen turns from the viewscreen, raising his voice slightly to be heard over 'The Girl from Ipanema'. He raises a clawed hand. "I could simply kill them all, but that seems... wasteful. I do not wish to damage your ship, or needlessly waste your troops. You have been promised a reward." The Fallen turns away, gazing out at the Disco Star. "I will find what happened to Spec-Tor. I will have the Angolmois." He pauses again, and his optics narrow. "Go to their station. Find out what they want. If it is within reason, I will grant it to them." Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Snaptrap sends a message to the Disco Star. << Hailing frequencies open. This is the DaiMon of the Starship Hatemaker. Rules of acquisition require we make one more attempt at negotiation. We would like to come aboard. >> Yes, it seems Snaptrap is capable of talking TV. Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger decides that since all the other relatively sane leaders have vacated the room for the moment, he's in charge. "Rules of acquisition number 35: Peace is good for business! Come on in." Ar-gent Silverfinger murmurs to Sci-Nide, sotto voce, "Can you set up us the bomb?" Discord comments to Scales, "I have no idea what just happened there..." He goes back to searching for a hatch into the station. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> "Seawing, you are with me." He moves the ship closer, then sets up a bridging chamber between The Hatemaker and the Disco Star. "Seacons, on standby, in case things get less than friendly." The Fallen nods at Snaptrap's orders to his subordinates, as Snaptrap's approach immediately bears more fruit than The Fallen's litany of threats. "I will remain aboard your ship for now," he states. "There are those who find my appearance... off-putting." Rartorata nods knowingly -- he knows how The Fallen feels. "Contact me with their demands," The Fallen continues. "I will judge their worthiness." Seawing transfers ship controls over to a subordinate and jumps up to accompany Snaptrap. <> Springer says, "Hey, Jets -- something is going on in Sol's astroid belt. We tracked the Seacon ship Hatemaker here, and they've met up with something called the Disco Star. The station looks shiny, but the situation looks ugly, if you know what I mean." <> Jetfire says, "Fully understood - do you wish a shuttle, or do you require immediate assistance?" <> Springer says, "Backblast and I are returning with what communications we snitched, but we left assets in the area. We don't need immediate assistance, but they mentioned something called Dark Energon -- it bears looking into." <> Jetfire says, "The same dark energon of the great floods a few short months ago, or do we not know yet?" Onboard the Disco Star, Sci-Nide grins at Ar-Gent, "Of course." He turns away from his control panel and begins making his way towards the shuttle bay, commenting in an offhand manner, "Computer, stand-by auto-destruct sequence Omega. Recognize voice pattern Sci-Nide, authorization Alpha-Alpha 3-0-5." Ar-gent Silverfinger freezes for a moment. "Ah, good," he says faintly. "Perhaps I should make some further arrangements." He begins to back towards the door. Springer withdraws out of range of The Hatemaker and the Disco Star and radios for his commander to meet him. Onboard the Disco Star, The humans look at Sci-Nide, look back at Ar-Gent. One of them turns and levels a gun at the robot-cum-death ray. "Screw this! I ain't bein' paid enough to die out here!" Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> As the bridging chamber connects the two ships together, Snaptrap opens the hatch from The Hatemaker and steps through. He marches towards the Junkion ship confidently, almost menacingly. Then, he politely knocks on the entry hatch to the Disco Star. Hey, he may be a pirate and a butcher, but he knows how to use manners! Jetfire pulls next to the Federation Shuttle and boards. After all, he is fast. After boarding, he quickly makes his way to the bridge. "Disco Star?" he says out of breath. "Is this some kind of rogue Junkion joke?" Discord finally finds a way in discreetly and does so. Now the problem is getting through their security systems and find their layout, as well as any useful intelligence... Easy, really. Springer smirks as his commander joins him on the shuttle. "I appreciate you flyin' all the way out here to meet me, Jets," he sighs. "And I'm afraid it's no joke, although it does seem to involve rogue Junkions." Jetfire folds his arms and looks over at Springer. "It sounded like a fun time - wish I could have been there for the thick of it?" He looks over at Springer. "You referenced dark energon - is this the same dark energon that was flooding Cybertron earlier, or could this be a different strand?" He adds "Or do we not know the answer to this yet?" Springer frowns. "I'm not sure -- I never did understand how all that worked." His frown morphs into a smirk. "And I certainly hope not -- we just got Cybertron back into good working order. I'd hate for the Dal Matia types to try to drown it all over again." Jetfire looks over at Springer. "I guess first thing's first - do we have a sample of this 'dark energon'? If so, we would obviously want to get this to a secure lab environment where Preceptor, Wheeljack, and possibly myself can examine it." Onboard the Disco Star, Sci-Nide looks down at the human, "Ah, my model OSL-451. Highly effective versus flesh and lightly armored opponents. I am not exactly either." The weapon mounted over his shoulder drops menacingly to aim at the merc. "I would suggest putting that down before I demonstrate what true science can really do." He doesn't actually wait for the man to comply and continues towards the entry hatch, and their 'guest'. Jetfire pauses briefly and accesses a human-focused database. "It really was a disco-ball, like from the humans?" Onboard the Disco Star, You don't get hired as a professional mercenary without being willing to shoot. He shoots red lasers at Sci-Nide with a mighty pew-pew. Springer chuckles, shaking his head. "Well, it certainly looked like one -- but on a massive scale. Scales said it was the same Junkions that mind-controlled Longsight a long time back. They've been scarce the last few years, though -- I'm not sure why they're poppin' up now like stale toast." (Radio) Scales sends Springer a radio transmission, 'We're in! There's some humans in here.' (Radio) Springer transmits, "That's no good! Are they the Junkions' prisoners?" to Scales. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Snaptrap sighs and opens the hatch to the Disco Star. He hears what sounds like a tiny, hilariously ineffective gun being fired, and shakes his head. "Luuuucy, I'm hooooome." He tries his best not to roll his optics at what he has to do and say around Junkions. (Radio) Scales sends Springer a radio transmission, 'No... they have guns and one of them is shooting at a big Junkion.' Jetfire looks over at Springer "So...do we have a sample of dark energon that we can start working with?" (Radio) Springer transmits, "Might be G.I. Joe, but I don't know how they'd have gotten this far out here. I've met up with Jetfire. Learn what you can, but don't engage. If you need evac, give a shout and we'll come runnin'." to Scales. (Radio) Scales sends Springer a radio transmission, 'OK!' Springer smirks, "Not yet, but we've got Scales and Discord on board pokin' around. Shall I have them grab a sample?" Onboard the Disco Star, Discord sets Scales down on a terminal as he works on getting through another layer of security; which seems to resemble the 'Snake' video game. "Are you kidding me?" he mutters. Scales unfolds as quietly as she can and stays close. Scales ducks out of sight. Sci-Nide pulls out an oviod looking weapon and half-turns back at the human. He pulls the trigger and the resulting spray coats his target, and the laser in a sticky glue like substance. "Now a real killer, when he picked up the OSL-451, he would have immediately asked about the little red button on the bottom of the gun." All the humans immediately check the bottom of their guns. There is, of course, no little red button on the bottom of the guns. Jetfire nods eagerly "When they're done with their reconnaissance, yes, please." Springer nods quickly, giving Jetfire a smirk. "I'll see if they can pick something up on the way out." (Radio) Springer transmits, "Jetfire is here, and is wondering if you can grab a sample of Dark Energon while you're onboard. You know. If it's not a hassle." to Scales. Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger pulls himself together. He can't show fear here! Not in front of the minions! He straightens his 'bow-tie", brushes some invisible dust from his jacket, and strides over to greet Snaptrap. "Welcome aboard. Never mind the mess." Snaptrap nods to Ar-gent. "I am Snaptrap, and I have come to bargain. Let's keep this nice and simple, shall we? We want the Angolmois. What is it you want from us in return?" Ar-gent Silverfinger lights a fresh enercig and offers one to Snaptrap. "What does anyone want? Wealth, fame, power? A little piece of heaven to call their own?" Scales sends Springer a radio transmission, 'We'll get one if we can.' Discord pauses in his work and then begins to search through various level, rooms, and data files searching for something. (Radio) Springer transmits, "Thanks, Scales. Be safe." to Scales. Snaptrap turns down the enercig and forces a smile. "Yes, but what is it -you- want, in exchange for what -we- want?" Sci-Nide looks at Snaptrap, "What is it that you can offer, and deliver on?" Scales watches the bigger bots warily from her hiding spot. She leans over to whisper to Discord again. (Radio) Scales sends Springer a radio transmission, 'The bot from the ship outside wants the, um, "Angelmois", which I guess is the energon, and he's trying to get the bots in the station to trade it to him.' Springer looks at Jetfire. "Hey, Jets -- have you ever heard of something called, 'Angelmoss'? Is that another word for dark energon?" Onboard the Disco Star, Snaptrap shrugs a bit and smiles. "Give me an offer, and I'll run it to my boss. He's the one holding all the cards." Jetfire gives a surprised look at Springer. "Angel Moss?" He does a brief assessment of Cybertronian information, then, he switches over to Earth-based references. "So far, no direct reference on Cybertron. But on Earth, there was a relation between Angel Moss - and Sphagnum Moss." He frowns "But both are relative benign strands - and nothing I would consider deadly, even for organics." Springer shrugs his massive shoulders. "It must mean something to the Junkions -- probably some obscure TV reference I'll never understand. I'll have to ask Kup." Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger ponders. "Are -you- one of the cards?" he asks. Jetfire looks over at Springer and asks quizzically "Are you sure Kup is the right Autobot to ask? He seems to be very interested in historic data, but in terms of 'TV' or human pop culture references, perhaps one of our Junkion allies may be a better source." Springer shakes his head, and then rubs his forehead as if even the very suggestion is giving him an electrical surge. "One of our Junkions? That's only going to make it worse! Maybe I can ask Blaster or Jazz." Onboard the Disco Star, Discord grumbles as he looks at the screen, "That figures." Then he leans over to Scales and comments. Jetfire frowns and looks over at Springer, "We NEED a point of reference, even if it's utter gibberish, if we could find some way to contextualize it - maybe then, as you said, Jazz and Blaster could shed some light." He adds "Of course, I would not object in the slightest if you went to either of them for the first frame of reference." Springer smirks. "Maybe I can start with them, and use them as a go-between to talk to Wreck-Gar for us." Onboard the Disco Star, Scales mutters back. "What do you mean?" Snaptrap asks quizzically. "I am here as an intermediary, because the boss feels he may have started on the wrong foot." Jetfire looks over at Springer "Damage-wise, were any Autobots seriously injured?" Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger is in his element. "Negotiations of this type can take a while, you know. Hours." He sits down, putting his feet up on the control panel. "Days." He grins a shark grin. "Weeks." "Not yet, no," Springer replies. "Backblast suggested we retreat in the face of overwhelming odds, and this time, I listened. See?" he asks, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands across his head. "I can learn! I can be taught! Arcee would be proud," he laughs. Jetfire smirks through his faceplate. "Well, I'm not a fan of retreating in the face of battle, but at the same time, I'm against confrontation for the sake of confrontation." Onboard the Disco Star, Sci-Nide nods, "Rule of Acquisition number two-hundred and eighteen, 'Always know what you're buying'." Snaptrap smiles and nods. He's not too far outside his own comfort zone, either. "Yes, but my boss is not as patient as I am. Rule of acquisition 15, good sir." Discord replies. Ar-gent Silverfinger says, "I'm in the business of business. If you don't have anything to offer, then we're at an impasse." (Radio) Scales sends Springer a radio transmission, 'Discord doesn't see a way in to get a sample. It's held under heavy guard.' Onboard the Disco Star, Snaptrap sends a message privately to Megatronus. << I need to know what you can offer, before they are willing to tell me what they want... How many credits can you give them, to start the real negotiations? >> Springer frowns at his radio. "Bad news, Jets. Our infil team doesn't have the firepower to grab a sample unseen. Do we pull 'em out?" Onboard the Disco Star, Discord looks at the terminal again for a moment, and upon overhearing the conversation he chuckles and shakes his head. (Radio) Discord sends Springer a radio transmission, 'What do we have that we can offer the Junkions for a sample?' Snaptrap says, "Well, we have already given you something of value, though you may have underestimated its' usefulness. A bit of information, actually." Sci-Nide says, "What, that you want to revive Unicron? Or that we have the means to do so ourselves, if we so wish? Or perhaps that we could use this dark energon to reforged ourselves into gods?" Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> The Fallen sends a radio transmission. Jetfire folds his arms and lowers his voice, almost concerned that even his own vocal volume may put the Autobots in danger "Where are they now? Is the situation escalating where they need to be extracted immediately?" He adds "I don't want to go in, guns a-blazing and put them in danger, but if that is the only course of action..." Springer smirks, "I'll ask." Onboard the Disco Star, Snaptrap sends a radio transmission. Springer turns to the shuttle console and sends another encrypted message. (Radio) Springer transmits, "What's your current situation? Are you safe, or do you need immediate evac?" to Scales. Onboard the Disco Star, Snaptrap says, "That Megatronus, the Scion of... Screw it. Seawing, let's just scrap these losers and take what we want from them!" That said, Snaptrap pulls out his atom smasher rifle. "You two, on the ground, now, or Seawing, Megatronus and I will ventilate your heads." (Radio) Scales sends Springer a radio transmission, 'We're fine. Nobody has seen us yet, and the door isn't far if there's trouble.' Jetfire adds "If anything, I can fly out and try to get them to safety - I'm thinking my speed could most likely outrun some of the bigger-sized monoliths." Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger dives for cover. "shoot him!" he yells. Astonishingly, the mercenaries do as they're told, even if the guns aren't very impressive. Being professionals, they also find cover to shoot from. Since they're only knee high compared to Ar-Gent, this is easy. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> The doors to The Hatemaker slide open, and The Fallen strides across the connector bridge to the blast door of the Disco Star. The Fallen raises a long-clawed hand, and chaotic energies flow from him. Accelerated entropy ages and breaks the material of the door, until its very components are literally unmade at The Fallen's hand. The Fallen calmly steps through, and makes his way towards the bridge of the Disco Star. Springer nods. "She says they're fine -- it might be better to keep them there as eyes-on for now." He hunches forward in his seat, frown creasing his handsome features. Onboard the Disco Star, Scales leans over to Discord and mutters to him, "we should probably go." When Snaptrap switches tactics and goes for his weapon, the cannon mounted over Sci-Nide's shoulder drops and centers on the 'negotiator'. "Well now, isn't this interesting." The interior of the barrel begins to glow. "Computer, execute Omega sequence, mark thirty seconds, no audible or visual alerts." Jetfire gives a concerned look at Springer and nods. "Very well..." He adds "Getting a sample is obviously of critical importance, but I don't want to endanger their lives - obviously, if they can find a way of obtaining even a small vial without endangering themselves, see if they can attempt to do it, otherwise, if they're comfortable, just listen in and see what they an glean." He adds "However, if they feel an escape route is disappearing, i want them to abort and get to safety." Onboard the Disco Star, Discord nods as he sees the rather large energy signature crossing onto the Disco Star. "Seems the smart play." He grabs Scales and exits stage left. (Radio) Discord sends Springer a radio transmission, 'Exfiling now. Request evac ASAP.' In spite of the order of 'no audible or visual alerts', a voice over the intercom says, "Thank you for pressing the self-destruct button. This ship will self-destruct in exactly two minutes and forty-five seconds." Snaptrap looks completely unworried about the cannon on Sci-Nide's shoulder. He's certain he can take at least a few hits from it before he considers himself 'wounded'. Instead, he runs at the more cowardly of the two, trying to grab Ar-gent by the neck. Springer's optics widen, and suddenly his hands fly over the controls. "New plan," he says. "Things must have gone south -- we're getting them out of there NOW." Springer puts the shuttle in gear, and races back towards the Disco Star. Jetfire nods "Engage." Jetfire adds "If you can stay and pilot the shuttle - ask them if they need me to pick them up." Onboard the Disco Star, Ar-gent Silverfinger gives Snaptrap a dazzling smile. "Exit, stage left!" He flips a small grenade into the room. :>> Ar-gent Silverfinger attacks Sci-Nide, The Fallen, Seawing, and Snaptrap with Smoke-Grenade, striking Seawing, Snaptrap, and Sci-Nide. << :>> Sci-Nide temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << :>> Seawing temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << :>> Snaptrap temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Snaptrap grunts and sends a message to Seawing. << Go find the self-destruct console and find a way to stop it! We -need- that Angolmois! The console has to be nearby! >> "Plenty of time," The Fallen says to no one in particular, as he ignores the drama between the Junkions and the Seacons and instead makes his way towards the center of the Star, burning his way through any door, guard, or obstacle in his path. He passes a series of mirror-like objects that collect and focus the remnant energy of Unicron -- his Angolmois, as The Fallen would call it -- into the center of the sphere, where it collects into Dark Energon. Sci-Nide 'coughs' on the smoke and glares at Ar-Gent as the other bot high tails it towards the exit. "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal." His systems work to reboot themselves so he isn't stuck on the station. Seawing leaps for a console, frantic to follow his orders and reverse the countdown for the self-destruct -- but he gets caught in the smoke-blast as well, and has to waste precious time navigating the distraction before he can get to work on his assigned task. Ar-gent Silverfinger , having thoroughly planned his exit before negotiations even began, heads down the hall and off the station, post-haste, leaving all his minions behind. Springer nods while focusing on flying the shuttle. "They'll be bailing out with nothing but spacepacks -- you'll have to collect them while I cover you with the Federation." Jetfire gives a single nod. "Understood - when they're near the surface, let me know so I can spend as little time out in the open as possible." He adds "I'm going to be pretty useless to them if I'm shot down." Snaptrap staggers a bit as he is hit by the smoke grenade. He shakes his head some and frowns, considering his options, and decides that discretion is the better part of valor. << Seawing, never mind. Looks like Megatronus can get what he wants himself, without our help. Let's go! >> Discord suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Discord shimmers into view as he pushes the spacepack to full throttle to escape the cluster going on inside, and hopefully get out of the blast radius. The tape steering towards the last spot he knew the Federation was at. When The Fallen makes it to the center of the Disco Star, he finds Big-Time with a massive shard of Dark Energon in hand. "Stay back!" Big-Time yells. "I'll do it, see? You won't get me, coppers! I'm The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs At Midnight, and I'll kill you all!" As The Fallen continues to advance, Big-Time plunges the shard of dark energon into his own chest. His optics blaze violet, and Big-Time gets even bigger, swelling to greater size as energy ripples across his body. "I'm the new herald, see?" Big-Time declares. "I'm the Boss of all Bosses. Bigger'n Big-Time, see? I'm the God-Fodder! Unicron's Made Mech." (Radio) Discord sends Springer a radio transmission, 'We're out, and on our way.' Springer looks back over his shoulder and gives Jetfire a smirk. "Don't worry, Jets -- I'll have you covered." With some fancy flying, he brings the shuttle right past the docked Hatemaker and alongside the Disco Star, in the perfect position for Jetfire to bail and grab Discord and Scales. Onboard the Disco Star, Sci-Nide sprints from the room, but he actually pauses to 'rescue' Ar-Gent's minions; even the one that shot at him. That done he continues towards the shuttle bay where he boards Spaceball-1 and also makes good his escape. Jetfire quickly runs out, transforming and getting into the line of fire. Jetfire disembarks from the Federation. Onboard the Disco Star, Seawing says, "You got it, boss!" Seawing transforms and heads back to The Hatemaker, leaving everyone but Snaptrap behind. Snaptrap is right behind Seawing, moving as fast as his slow form will allow. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. The Fallen stands a moment, looking up at God-Fodder with an unreadable fiery expression. He then simply plunges his claws into God-Fodder's chest, drawing out the dark energon and bringing it into his own body, stoking the fires of his hatred and rage and filling him with even greater chaotic energy. When The Fallen finally pulls his claws back, God-Fodder's corpse falls lifelessly to the ground. "Pathetic," The Fallen comments. "But well-named." Turning from the body of Unicron's sacrifice, The Fallen strides back towards The Hatemaker.... or, if necessary, a long walk home. Spaceball-1 clears the battle station, ignores the other spacecraft and makes a hasty exit to somewhere less prone to sudden explosions. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Rartorata waits in the bridge of The Hatemaker, along with the rest of the Seacon team. "Welcome back. I trust your negotiations were successful?" Snaptrap says, "Not exactly. But in the end, we got what we came for, I believe. Now, we wait for your master, and we leave this sector of space." Spaceball-1 dissapears into warp leaving a vaguely plaid trail behind that quickly dissapates. Right on cue, The Fallen strides back onto The Hatemaker, somehow glowing with even more power than before. The now-unstoppable villain nods to Snaptrap. "I have what I needed. We can go... and then see to your reward." Leaving the flying to Snaptrap, The Fallen heads towards the back of the ship, to digest his new acquisition of dark energon... and to plan for the future. Springer hangs around long enough for Jetfire to pick up Discord and Scales and to get back on board before planning to hi-tail it out of there before it, too, goes up with the station. Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''>> Snaptrap sends the Hatemaker on its merry way before the Disco Star burns, baby, burns, like a disco inferno. Just as the last Transformers get off the Disco Star, the Self-Destruct Voice intones, "Six... five... four... three... two... one... Have a nice day!" With that, the Star explodes, a million million mirror shards exploding outward in a flash of silver slivers spinning in every direction. Flashes of light sparkle as chunks of broken station impact the shields of the fleeing ships just before they hit lightspeed and disappear, leaving nothing behind but twinkling splinters whirling forevermore in the darkness. : Scales says, "And now the question- Was Spec-Tor still playing WoW in his room? Did any of the mooks get away? Did Sci-Nide pilfer any of the dark energon before they left? And what about the Sharkticons? All this and more, to be answered... next time!"